bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Epicoobs123/Star Journey ideas -- The Final Journey
Discover 35 Bee Types. * Discover 30 Gifted Bee Types. *-------------------- Collect Pollen. ----------------------------------------------------- *Collect 25,000,000,000 Pollen. *Collect 15,000,000,000 White Pollen. *Collect 15,000,000,000 Red Pollen. *Collect 15,000,000,000 Blue Pollen. *Collect 250,000,000 Pollen from Mountain Top Field * Collect 200,000,000 Pollen from Pumpkin Patch * Collect 200,000,000 Pollen from Cactus Field *Collect 200,000,000 Pollen from Pine Tree Forest. * Collect 200,000,000 Pollen from Rose Field * Collect 185,000,000 Pollen from Pineapple Patch * Collect 65,000,000 Pollen from Stump Field *Collect 175,000,000 Pollen from Bamboo Field. * Collect 175,000,000 Pollen from Strawberry Field * Collect 175,000,000 Pollen from Spider Field *Collect 165,000,000 Pollen from Blue Flower Field. * Collect 165,000,000 Pollen from Clover Field * Collect 165,000,000 Pollen from Mushroom Field * Collect 165,000,000 Pollen from Sunflower Field * Collect 165,000,000 from Dandelion Field *Collect 12,000,000 Pollen from the Ant Field. *''' -----------------------GOO-------------------------------''' *Collect 5,000,000,000 Goo. *Collect 555,000,000 Goo from White flowers. *Collect 555,000,000 Goo from Red flowers. *Collect 555,000,000 Goo from Blue flowers. *Collect 175,000,000 Goo from Mountain Top Field * Collect 100,000,000 Goo from Pumpkin Patch * Collect 100,000,000 Goo from Cactus Field *Collect 100,000,000 Goo from Pine Tree Forest. * Collect 100,000,000 Goo from Rose Field * Collect 75,000,000 Goo from Pineapple Patch * Collect 35,000,000 Goo from Stump Field *Collect 75,000,000 Goo from Bamboo Field. * Collect 75,000,000 Goo from Strawberry Field * Collect 75,000,000 Goo from Spider Field *Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Blue Flower Field. * Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Clover Field * Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Mushroom Field * Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Sunflower Field * Collect 50,000,000 Goo from Dandelion Field *Collect 1,500,000 GOO from the Ant Field. *''' --------------COLLECT '------------------------------ *Collect 750 Blueberry Tokens. *Collect 750 Treat Tokens. *Collect 750 Sunflower Seed Tokens. *Collect 750 Strawberry Tokens. *Collect 750 '''Pineapple' Tokens. *Collect 1,707 Sparkles Tokens. *Collect 76,000 Ability Tokens. * Collect 2,000 Honey Gift Tokens. *Collect 1,000 Honey Gift +Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Bomb Tokens. *Collect 4,000 Bomb +Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Boost Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Haste Tokens. *Collect 8,000 Focus Tokens. *Collect 7,000 Token Link Tokens. *Collect 1,225 Rage Tokens. *Collect 6,000 Baby Love Tokens. *Collect 6,000 Melody Tokens. * Collect 1,000 Inspire Tokens. *Collect 4,000 Pollen Mark Tokens. *Collect 4,000 Honey Mark +Tokens. *Collect 2,000 Honey Mark '''Tokens. *Collect 14,000 Honey Tokens. *Collect 555 Tokens from Stick Bug. *Collect 250 Moon Charms *Collect 200 Tokens from Festive Gifts *---------------------------Feed----------------------------- *Feed 10 700 Blueberry to your Bees * Feed 500,000 Treat to your Bees * Feed 10 700 Sunflower Seed to your Bees * Feed 10 700 Strawberry to your Bees * Feed 10 700 '''Pineapple to your Bees *Feed 300 Moon Charms to your Bees * -------------------------- Level --------------------------------- *Raise 15 Bee to Level 15. *Raise 20 Bees to Level 14. *Raise 25 Bees to Level 13. *--------------------------- Craft ----------------------- *Craft 1000 Ingredients with the Blender. *Craft 10 Star Jelly *Craft 100 Glitter *Craft 200 Moon Charm *Craft 600 Gumdrops *Craft 200 Glue * Craft 200 Oil *Craft 200 Enzymes *Craft 200 Blue Extract *Craft 200 Red Extract *-----------------------Quests------------------------ *Complete 20 Polar Bear Quests. *Complete 10 Brown Bear Quests. * Complete 5 Black Bear * Complete 10 Gifted Bucko Bee 'Quests. *Complete 10 'Gifted Riley Bee 'Quests. * -----------------------------Use------------------------- *use 5 Star Jelly * use 10 Glitter * use 100 Gumdrops * use 10 Glue * use 10 Oil *use 10 Enzymes *use 10 Blue Extract *use 10 RedExtract *Use the 'Slingshot 15'0 Times. *Use the 'Blue Teleporter '100 Times. *Use the 'Yellow Cannon '100 Times. *Use the Red Teleporter 100 Times. * Use the 'Blue Cannon '''100 Times. *Use the Red Cannon 100 Times. *Use the Honeystorm 10 Times. *Use the ' 'Honey Dispenser 25''' Times. *Use the''' ' 'Royal Jelly Dispenser 10 Times. *Use the ' 'Treat Dispenser 2'0 Times. *Use the' Instant Converter 10 Times. * Use the Wealth Clock 2''' Times. * Use the''' ' 'Moon Amulet Generator 1''' Times. *Use the''' ' 'Blue Field Booster2'0 Times. *Use the' ' 'Red Field Booster2'0 Times. * Use the' (White) Field Booster2'0 Times. * Use the' Blueberry Dispenser10 Times. *Use the ' 'Strawberry Dispenser10 Times. *Use the ' 'Special Sprout Summoner 10 Times. *Use the ' 'Free Ant Pass Dispenser 10 Times. * Use the Ant Pass Dispenser 10 Times. *Use the ' 'Glue Dispenser 10 Times. *use 10 '''Magic Bean *----------------------- kill ------------------------------ *Defeat 2,500 Ants. *Defeat 1,500 Army Ants. *Defeat 1,500 Fire Ants. *Defeat 1,250 Flying Ants. *Defeat 250 Giant Ants. *Defeat 350 Ladybugs. *Defeat 350 Rhino Beetles. *Defeat 100 Scorpions. *Defeat 100 Mantiss. *Defeat 15 Werewolves. *Defeat 10 King Beetles. *Defeat 5 Tunnel Bear. *Get a Score of 150 in the Ant Challenge. *Defeat 25 Rogue Vicious Bee *Defeat 200 Stick Nymph *Defeat 15 Stick Bug *Defeat 1 Stump Snail *----------------------------------Badges---------------------- *Earn 5 Honey Badge *Earn 2 Quest Badge *Earn 3Battle Badge *Earn 4Ability Badge *Earn 3Goo Badge *Earn 3Playtime Badge *Earn 3Sunflower Badge *Earn 3Dandelion Badge *Earn 3Mushroom Badge *Earn 3Blue Flower Badge *Earn 3Clover Badge *Earn 4Spider Badge *Earn 4Strawberry Badge *Earn 4Bamboo Badge *Earn 4Pineapple Badge *Earn 4Pumpkin Badge *Earn 4Cactus Badge *Earn 4Rose Badge *Earn 4Pine Tree Badge *Earn 2Stump Badge *-------------------------- Obtain ---------------------------------- *Obtain a Cobalt Bee *Obtain a Vicious Bee *Obtain a Tabby Bee *Obtain a Festive Bee * Obtain a Photon Bee *Obtain a Puppy Bee *Obtain a Gummy Bee *Obtain a Crimson Bee *---------------------------------Rewards--------------------------------- * 1.250,000,000 Honey * 5 Star Treats * 500,000x Treats * 1000 Royal Jellies * 500x Ticket *500xSunflower Seed *500xStrawberry *500xPineapple *500xBlueberry *250xMoon Charm * 250x Magic Bean *250x Stinger *250x Red Extract ' *250x 'Blue Extract *250x ' Glitter' *250x ' Glue' *250x ' Oil' *250x ' Enzymes' *20x ' Ant Pass' Category:Blog posts